The Tales of Fletcherie: The Payment
by Adrasdos Dark
Summary: Fletcher owes a group of werewolves money, and he has three days to pay it. With little to no help, he has to find a way to get his girlfriend back that they took. oh yeah. He owes 1/2 a million dollars in cold hard cash. Can he do it? Fletcherie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Adrasdos Dark, and I am here to introduce my story:

The Payment.

I don't own Skulduggery pleasant, or anyone else that is fantastical like him. Except for Ferrus and his Brothers. And Adrasdos.

Please enjoy, and read my other stories, please don't forget to REVIEW!

In the beginning...

I was sitting on the white couch in Fletcher's apartment, wearing my usual black jacket, comfy leather boots, and black pants. Oh yeah, they all are my protective clothing. Ghastly Bespoke had made me a new pair for my birthday.

I crossed my legs, and sighed. My hand was just full of rubbish. I glanced at my boyfriend, Fletcher Renn, who was glaring at his hand.

He was wearing an aviator jacket, jeans, a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, which has been his favorite band since I introduced it to him, and some black sneakers. His usually spiky hair was tousled, since I had messed up his hair gel a few minutes earlier. Fletcher scowled even more.

"What you got?" he asked me, throwing his hand on the table. I smirked, and laid my hand on the table. I leaned back into the couch, and grinned at my boyfriend, who was sitting across from me in a comforter.

"Four of a kind." I announced.

"I only got a pair." Fletcher growled. I laughed at his competitiveness.

"Fletch, it's only poker." I enunciated the last word. Fletcher shrugged, and stood up, stretching his arms. He sighed, walking to me, and kissing my lips softly.

"I'm getting something to eat." he told me, and teleported. He disappeared, but appeared in the same spot, a few seconds later.

"Damn it." he stomped his foot on the ground, and uttered a few foul words.

"I told you not to mess with China. Now she's gone and put a binding spell on your apartment. You just have to figure out where, now." I figured, walking into the kitchen behind Fletcher. He opened the fridgerator door. I smiled, remembering the days when I had searched constantly for Skulduggery.

But that was three years ago. I was now seventeen, as was Fletcher. I had just gotten my first car, a new Bentley, courtesy of Skulduggery. It was a present for my birthday. It was the new 2010 version, and if I'm ever driving behind Skulduggery, EVERYONE stares.

Fletcher got a Bugatti Veyron, a new one, and he uses it purely for showing off. Egotistical little twit. Fletcher tossed me an apple, while he took out an orange. I sat on the counter, and Fletcher sat next to me. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until Fletcher made small conversation.

"So... Any new cases for me to help with?"

"Nah. Ever since my run-in with Archaic, things have been pretty quiet." I assured.

"Yeah, but you know what that means..." Fletcher trailed off.

"Something big's going to happen. Fairly soon."

"And it's going to be HUGE."

"Gargantuan."

"Enormous."

"Goliath."

"Behemoth."

"Colossal."

"Pretty much your annual thing, right?" Fletcher questioned. I nodded. "Well, you're going to have to be careful. You don't want to have the bad guys hands on you. One minute, your life is bright, blinding, adventurous, and the next thing you know, the light go off."

We were suddenly surrounded in darkness. The bulbs had flickered, and died. Every once and a while, the light would turn on for a millisecond.

"Fletcher?" I asked, feeling around. I felt his coat, and clung to him. I felt for my necromancy ring in my pocket. Then I remembered- this apartment is bound. I wouldn't need it anyway.

"Right here." Fletcher confirmed

"What's happening?" I wondered. I put my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck. I could feel his heart thumping in his chest.

"It's just an ordinary power outage. It happens, you know." he breathed.

"In the magic world, things just don't happen. Things happen for a reason." I recounted. I took a small step to the side, and Fletcher moved too. I took another small step. We were soon dancing softly. Fletcher spun me around suddenly, and I laughed with glee.

He brought me back to his chest, and he backed up, until my back hit the corner of the kitchen counter. He looked down at me, and began to lean forward. His lips touched mine, and I closed my eyes, and stood on my tip toes.

The lights flickered back on. I kept on kissing Fletcher, but I heard a soft noise over at the couches. I opened my eyes slightly, and gasped against Fletcher's lips.

Surrounding the kitchen and the bar counter was fifteen men dressed in black, with scythes strapped to either side of their bodies


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! YAY! I'm so happy, coz I got the 4th and 5th books imported from Ireland two days ago. I'm almost finished with Dark Days. But MORTAL COIL is a HUGE book! Seriously1

I don't own Skulduggery pleasant, or anyone else that is fantastical like him. Except for Ferrus and his Brothers. And Adrasdos.

Please enjoy, and read my other stories, please don't forget to REVIEW!

Chapter 2.

I tapped Fletcher's shoulder two times, and then tapped my foot once. He froze. That was a signal that he invented that meant "danger." His eyes snapped open, and he turned away from me with inhumanly speed. His hands backed up to the counter on either side of me. His back to me, and he growled at the men.

One man stepped out. He had golden, long hair that was tied off in a ponytail at his neck. His muddy- brown eyes sparkled, as he took in a deep breath, as if smelling something. He stood at least a foot taller than fletcher. I mean, this guy was huge.

He stepped forward, his camo army boots clunking on the floor. He bowed at me.

"Ferrus Skylar. You must be Valkyrie Cain. Pleasure." The man introduced. My face turned white when he said my name. The man spoke with a thick Italian accent. He turned to Fletcher.

"Renn. You and I have some unfinished business. You never turned in the money that I lent to you. You are weeks in debt to me. If you have the money, I'd like it now, and I'll leave you in peace." Ferrus held out his hand. Fletcher fished around in his pockets, and came up with three jelly beans, a quarter, and a couple of crushed singles. He put them in Ferrus's hand.

Ferrus threw his head back, and guffawed. He picked up a vase filled with white roses, and threw it at us. We ducked, and it shattered on the cabinet behind us. I looked behind me, as shards scattered all on the floor.

"Brothers! Go find this boy's most valuable possession, and bring it here." Ferrus ordered. Eleven of the fifteen men tromped off, searching around Fletcher's vast apartment. I ambled forward.

"Be right back." I told them, and walked over to the couch the next room over. I dug around in my purse, until i found my phone. I sent Skulduggery a quick text message.

I'm at Fletch's. Broken into. Bad news. Come here NOW. ~ Val.

I sent it really quickly, and then fished for my necromancy ring. I found it, and slipped it in my pocket. There was a man next to me, sniffing around the apartment.

"Excuse me." I asked. "Not to be rude, but what are you?" The man looked at me, and smiled, baring his yellow fangs.

"A werewolf." he muttered. He suddenly began sniffing really fast, like he was on to something. He looked at me. He sniffed one more time, and then lunged, accidentally scraping me across the face with his claws. I cried out, and my arms were twisted behind my back.

The werewolf/ man led a struggling me into the kitchen, where he shoved me onto the glass- covered floor. I cut my hands, but I brushed them off, and the glass dusted right off.

"His most valuable item." The werewolf told Ferrus. He smiled evilly. I ran to Fletcher's arms, where he caught me, and held me tight.

"Very good, Lupine." Ferrus clicked his fingers, "Lycan, Selkie, hold the boy." Two large men stepped forward, and closed in on Fletcher. Each one took one of his arms, and folded it behind his back. Their other hand was on his shoulder, pushing him forward a bit.

"Let me go!" Fletcher growled, struggling. I backed up to the counter, and fumbled with the drawers. I lost eye contact with Ferrus for one minute, just to take out a knife, but that was all he needed.

Two other werewolves jumped at me. I punched one in the side, and the other grabbed my arm. I tried to stick the knife in him, but a hand grabbed me by the wrist. The clutch was strong, that I dropped the knife on the floor. My other hand was pinned behind me. Ferrus walked up, chuckling.

"See? What did I tell you, Tula Veiha? She's a feisty one." Ferrus complimented. The werewolf, of whom I tried to stab, nodded. Ferrus took a step closer, and trailed a finger down my jaw. When he got to my chin, I lashed out, and bit him. He pulled his hand away, and glared at me.

I jumped, and kicked, but Ferrus caught it in his hand. He paused, and then dug his fingers into my bone. I screamed at the agonizing pain all up my leg. I fell forward, my knees hitting the ground. Fletcher had a string of cuss words come from him, cursing Ferrus.

Ferrus pulled me to my feet, and pulled my wrists to my chest. He looked at me for a second, then kissed me for a long period of time. I tried pulling back, but Ferrus's hand was stuck there. He finally shoved me back on my broken leg, and I stifled as scream. I was held back again.

"Valkyrie!" Fletcher yelled. "NO! YOU MOTHER-" Fletcher was cut off by a glass bottle hitting his head. His eyes rolled back into his eyes, and he sunk like a rock. The werewolves let him go. Ferrus stepped forward.

"Fletcher! No!" I yelled, trying to pry my arms free. The werewolves had a firm grip, though.

"Three days, Fletcher. If you ever want to see your girlfriend again." Ferrus mumbled. He set a note on the counter, and made a quick symbol to the others.

"Come brothers. Let's wait for three agonizing nights, to see if Fletcher can turn up the hero again." Ferrus laughed. I was dragged out the door last, and the sound of the door closing rang in my ears.

CLANG!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my faithful readers. I'm back. Hang on….

SPOILER ALERT!

I finally finished Dark Days and as happy as I am for some Fletcherie, I hare the ending. It sucks. Though, through the books I'm writing, and will get published, I get giddy when I make a cliffhanger.

This is dedicated to Reia Kellyn, my first reviewer. You go girl/guy!

Please enjoy, and read my other stories, please don't forget to REVIEW!

Chapter 3

I groaned, and sat up from the tile floor, stretching my arms. I brought them back down, sighing. I smiled for a millisecond, before it all came flooding back to me. I glanced around frantically, searching for my girlfriend. Her scream still rang through my ears.

I stood up in a flash, my hand on the counter, and I felt something. A sheet of paper. I picked it up, leaned against the counter, and read it.

Dear Mr. Renn,

Sorry for the... certain timing, but it was vitally important. You owe me half a million in cash. I expect it to be at Lock heart's warehouse in three days. If you ever want to see your girl again. Be there at 8: oo pm. No friends. Just. YOU.

~Ferrus darkshone.

I stamped my foot on the ground, and brought my fist down on the marble counter. I picked it up, to see blood running out of it. It trailed down my arm to my elbow. I washed it under the sink, scraping at the already dry blood. I pulled out a towel, and wrapped them in medical tape. There was a knock on the door.

"Who?" I called. There was a shuffle.

"China." A female voice answered. I felt anger flare up inside of me like a bonfire. It was hard, but I managed to keep it down. I opened the door, and let China in. I was almost taller than her.

"Hello." She greeted pleasantly." I trust you've had a good day." It was obvious that she didn't know that Valkyrie wasn't here. She obviously didn't see the mess. "I'm here to see Val. thought she might be here."

"I'm going to murder you." I growled. China raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Why so?" she wondered.

"Valkyrie isn't here." I pulled out a revolver that Skulduggery had given me, and stuck it under her chin." She was taken last night by a horde of werewolves. I couldn't teleport out of there with her, to safety, and she couldn't protect herself from Ferrus Darkshone when he kissed her, and broke her leg. It was all because of your damn spell, China."

China flinched when she heard Ferrus's name. I clicked the gun, and pressed her back to the wall. She narrowed her eyes.

"Go ahead, do it. Kill me. Watch me wither away before your very own eyes." she threatened. Just then, the door flew off its hinges, and in stepped in Skulduggery Pleasant, flanked by Tanith Low, and Ghastly Bespoke. Tanith had her sword at her side, looking around suspiciously.

"Hello, China. Fancy meeting you here." Skulduggery cheerfully talked he turned his attention to me."Fletcher, if you don't mind."

"I do, though." I retorted.

"Fletcher." Tanith stepped forward, lowering her sword. "Killing China won't do anything. As much as I hate her, I wouldn't kill her. You'd only lower yourself to the attacker's level. You can't take your anger out on someone else. No matter how much of it was their fault."

"But you haven't heard the attacker's name yet, have you?" I asked, not lowering my gun.

"Who. Who could be so bad, that you would kill someone over it?" Tanith questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"A werewolf." I snapped. Tanith stepped back slightly.

"Who? Lupine, Lang Ren, Tula Veiha, Boudas, Selkie..." Tanith trailed off.

"Ferrus Darkshone." Just saying his name darkened the lights, made Skulduggery's face grow white, Ghastly growl, and the author shiver.

Ferrus Darkshone was wanted in virtually every country in the world. He had murdered, converted, tricked, lied, and was about the most rotten soul out there here are the numbers:

Murders- 689

Genocides- 14

Lies- more than enough

Converts- 87

Tricks- about everyone in the books

Yeah, Ferrus was an immortal bag of mush that anyone would die to kill. And probably will, in the process. I thought for a minute, seeing how small China was compared to Ferrus, and then put my gun away. I stepped back.

"Come." I beckoned. China took her spell off the apartment, and then sat down with Tanith and Ghastly on the couch. Skulduggery was in the kitchen... Detecting, to put it bluntly. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Skulduggery came back, holding a piece of paper- the note, I realized.

He dropped the note on the table, and sat down gruffly. Everyone took turns reading it over. And over. And over.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ghastly asked after a minute. I shrugged.

"Get the money, stupid." Tanith plainly suggested.

"We were talking on how." I pointed out.

"Oh."

We sat for a couple more minutes, before a thought clicked into my mind. I sat up. Everyone looked at me- except for Skulduggery.

"We need help, yes?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yes!" came a chorus of cheers.

"Well, i know who to ask." I pointed a finger to my chest.

"Who?" Skulduggery mumbled. I grinned, despite of myself.

"We ask Valkyrie."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again. Welcome back. Ok, so between now (Four thirty pm) and ten o'clock last night, I've gotten 27 visits and 36 hits. What the hell are those anyway? Hits, I mean. Gah. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4

Before anyone could say anything, I teleported to Gordon's house. I was in her room, which -for once- was tidy and neat. I took a step forward and nearly tripped over a nail on the floorboards. I cursed.

"Who's there?" someone called from the doorway. I saw a middle-ages hand stick through the doorway, and then a leg. Half of the torso. The rest. I stared in awe at the man with a heavy coat, a t-shirt, and trousers.

"Who are you?" i asked the man.

"You first." i challenged.

"Why?"

"This is my house. Well, not soon, though." I broke into a grin. The man had a thick Dublin accent. He was a bit shorter than me, perhaps Val's height, and so far, looked nice.

"Gordon Edgley. Pleasure. I'm Fletcher Renn."

"First- I'm Gordon's Echo Stone projection. Aahhh- I've heard much about you, The Boy with the Weird Hair. Welcome. I assume that Valkyrie sent you." Gordon assumed.

"Not really. I've come for advice." i explained.

"Yes, before you ask any questions, where is my Steph- Valkyrie anyway?" Gordon pondered. I swallowed, before answering.

"China Sorrows put a binding spell on my apartment, because she blamed me for something i didn't do. I horde of werewolves arrived at my apartment last night, demanding money. Ferrus Darkshone was amongst them. They took Valkyrie. If I don't get the half a million dollars within three days, then I'm never going to see her again."

Gordon collapsed in heap on the floor.

"You... You'll get her back, right? What did you need the money for, anyway?" he managed after a few minutes.

"Sure I'll look after her. I needed the money for… Something." I told him. I guess that I left out that it was for the ring that I was going to give her when I asked her to marry me. He stopped shaking, and slowly stood up. He took an unnecessary breath, and shook his shoulders.

"OK. What can I do for you, Fletcher?" Echo- Gordon asked.

"Well, is there any-err- conscience so to speak, that I can see, that has Valkyrie's thoughts in it? Like, so I could ask her on what i should do." i replied. Echo-Gordon thought for a minute, and then his face lit up.

"Valkyrie has a reflection. If that doesn't work, then I have something extra. That will help for sure. Oh. Her reflection should be at her house by now. If not, then you'll have to wait it out." he advised. I smiled.

"Thank you, Gordon. I might be meeting you again soon." I waved. Gordon bowed his head, and disappeared. I took a deep breath and teleported to Valkyrie's room. Her Reflection was sitting on her bed, doing her homework.

"Dammit. Can't even scare the reflection." I muttered. The Reflection looked up at me.

"Hello." I said to it. It smiled at me, closing its book.

"Hi, Fletcher. Where is Valkyrie?" it demanded.

"Taken. I'm here to ask you if you have anything that can help me find her. Any suggestions for how I can get the money to get her back." I reasoned. It smiled.

"I will, but you have to do something for Me." it implied. I felt my insides go cold. I cautiously continued. "What?"

"Kiss me." I backed up, and it stalked forward, licking its lips.

"No. No way in hell." I exclaimed, teleporting back to Gordon's house just as The Reflection lunged. I fell to Valkyrie's floor, breathing heavily. Echo- Gordon appeared a second later.

"I took it that it went well?" he quizzed.

"Increasingly. It wanted to kiss me." I shuddered violently.

"Follow me." Echo Gordon requested. I got to my feet, and followed Echo- Gordon out the bedroom door. I followed him down the hall, and into a study of some type. He stood next to a thick, old book. He pointed to it.

"What." i stated.

"Pick it up." Echo-Gordon ordered. I pulled it out, but it only came out halfway. There was a screeching and groaning sound, and the bookcase swung open.

"A secret room?" I verified.

"No. A slaughter house." Echo-Gordon sarcastically sneered. He walked in, mumbling, "Daft young child." I trailed behind. As soon as I stepped in, the light turned on. Inside, were artifacts and things that China would love to have.

On a cluttered desk, was a golden casket that held a dark blue stone. I recognized it as an Echo Stone. Valkyrie told me about these. Echo- Gordon pointed to a black box. I picked it up.

"I have a funny feeling that you left Skulduggery on a couch somewhere, while you tried to figure this out. You don't want him waiting. You'll make him go loony. Open the box when you get back. Now, shoo." Echo- Gordon told me. I smiled.

"Thanks." I teleported back to my seat at the apartment. Before anyone could yell at me for me stupid, I shoved the box on the table. They stared at it.

"Who gave this to you?" Skulduggery requested, picking the box up, and tearing off the lid. He looked at the remnants inside.

"Echo Stone Gordon Edgley." I announced." I didn't know Val was that smart." i continued. Skulduggery nodded, and pulled out a black echo stone. He rested it on the table, and pressed the top.

An image of Valkyrie Cain shimmered next to me. While we all stared, she smiled.

"Hello. Fancy that. Where's Val?" Echo- Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. Yes. Here is my story. Please enjoy blah blah. Review, too. Or else I'll have to kill you. Or make a drastic change into the story, and none of you'll like it. Haha.

Chapter 5

I retold the story to Echo- Valkyrie, and she nodded.

"Well, the wisest thing would be to go to Jameson Croon." Echo-Valkyrie advised thoughtfully. "OR, you could just take some of Gordon's money. But you'd need the Vault code, let alone the Vault. With Jameson, you have to do three tasks." Valkyrie checked her watch.

"I got to go back to Echomadamia. Meeting an Echo-Sanguine. We have some unfinished business." Echo-Valkyrie cracked her knuckles, and dissipated. We let everything sink in.

"I vote Jameson Croon. I've had some good experiences with him in the past." Ghastly volunteered. I shrugged. Everyone else agreed. Apparently, this guy is more popular than Scarab.

"Let's go."

I woke up in a dark cell. My leg still was badly damaged, and there was a bug bump on my head. It was throbbing. There was something sticking into my wrists. I felt around, and could tell the shackles.

I sat up slowly, careful not to move my leg too much. I straightened my back against the wall. There was suddenly a bright light that turned on. I squinted, peering through my eyelids. I heard footsteps walk up to me. Someone put a pair of sunglasses on my face.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a blonde haired girl gazing at me. Her big, wide, lime green eyes scanned me. She was wearing a black coat, a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and some calf-high black shining boots. She wore a couple bangles, and a gold necklace that had a crucifix on it.

"Valkyrie Cain?" The girl asked. She seemed about a year older than me. Yeah right. As if. I took my sunglasses off.

"Who." I demanded, waiting for the worst.

"Adrasdos Dark. I used to work for the British Sanctuary, but decided that they all were just a bunch of prisses, and quit. I'm now a- well- I'm someone that helps on cases. A detective, really. And don't worry. I'm not going to hurt up. I'm being kept here against me will, too."

I finally noticed the room. There were two cots, two treadmills, a buffet with food that appears every so often, a television, a stereo, and a couple other things. Everything in the room was white. I was sitting on a black carpet, though. Adrasdos helped me sit up better. She handed me a glass of water, and sat next to me.

"What did you do to get here?" I pondered, directing the question to my new friend.

"They gave me an offer to investigate evil crap, and I refused. I said hell no. There was no way, and they threw me in here. At first, I believe it was for me to think about my choices, but I think that they forgot me."

"Ah. Logical."

"The best you got.

"Well..." i trailed off.

"Don't say Skulduggery. He is uptight. Clever, but egotistical. But I love him anyway." I stared at her. She laughed at me.

"Not LOVE love. Love, as in a friend love. We've had many excellent adventures. We were in the same squadron in the war against Melovent, you know." she informed. "But that's all rubbish. I'm rambling, anyway." She managed to stand, but i held her down.

"No. I want to hear more." I told her. She rolled her eyes, and smiled, baring a full mouth of sharp teeth. I gasped, and scooted back.

"You're a vampire." I shrieked.

"Glad you noticed." She bluntly put it.

"You lived that long?"

"Yes."

"You worked with SKULDUGGERY"

"That I did."

"You were working on cases together."

"That I was. Skulduggery hates vampires, except for me. God knows why. I might be special. But, to the story telling. We were working on a case a while ago. I think it was ten years ago. We were told to see who murdered Jacqueline Keys...

A while later...

Adrasdos had told me amazing stories for about an hour and a half now. She was a great story teller. She told me stories from when she snag with Metallica, to when Skulduggery was on a case and caught the man in his birthday suit. And how all he had to offer was his hat. I giggled at that.

I had to ask him about that.

That is, if i survive this.

Adrasdos was just beginning a new story, when there was a knock on the door, and Lupine came in, and grabbed Adrasdos' arm. She was hauled to her feet. Lupine took her arm, and tried hauling her out the door.

"Excuse me, but where are you taking the unbelievable moi?" she questioned him. He paused.

"Ferrus needed you."

"Me? But what's so special about me? This better not be the woodchip cutter case, again."

"It is he needs some answers."

"Of course.

"Some important ones.

"Naturally."

"You're going to have to tell the truth."

"How many times have you told me that?"

"Less than three."

"Precisely."

"Your point?" he raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Right here." she pointed to her canine tooth.

"You are quite the Wise Apple, aren't you?"

"How'd you figure?"

"Primarily the sarcasm."

"The wonders of it." she mumbled as the door closed.

I paused.

Damn, she's good.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back. For real this time. XxEternal ScenexX- hello. Do you need me to send it to you? I doubt you'd even see this, though. So…. Epic failness. Peace, though. Everybody. Please enjoy, and

REVIEW PLEASE

_THANK YOU. PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY._

I tried to get some sleep that night, but I was too busy worrying about Adrasdos Dark. What would happen to her? I hope she's OK when she gets back. Which will be-?

Sigh.

I let my mind wander, my thoughts mainly targeting on Fletcher. How would he be doing? I hope he used the reflection for advice. He'd better. Better yet, he'd better use the Echo stone. I began humming Savin me by Nickelback. I remember when Tanith introduced me to that band.

I remembered the first time that we kissed. (DARK DAYS) Those were the days… Then the second time we kissed. Ha, I nearly choked him when I slipped on a puddle I didn't see. Then Tanith interrupted. Gah. I soon found myself giggling madly. I was interrupted by commotion outside the door.

Something slammed up against it, and slid down the door. The door was wrenched open, and there was Adrasdos. She stepped in with a goofy smile on her face. She motioned behind her.

"We're breaking out." She bluntly proposed. I scrambled up to my feet, and ran in front of her. I paused outside the door, not knowing my way around. Adrasdos grabbed my arm, and pulled me down the hallway left of us. I faintly saw figures sprinting at us.

"I can't run, though!" I exclaimed. Adrasdos backed up, and ran into me. I fell across her back, one of my arms around her neck. Once she noticed my chokehold, she took off as fast as she could. We passed a cell with a girl with green eyes and a black hood on. She was staring at us. I recognized her immediately.

Eternal Scene.

OK. Weird enough.

"You'll all burn in hell!" lupine screamed behind us.

We kept on sprinting, and turned the corner, to see Ferrus grinning at us. Adrasdos gasped, and growled. I fell off her back, and slowly stood. Adrasdos was growling at Ferrus. Ferrus smiled, and whipped out his gun. He shot, and Adrasdos dodged easily. He shot a couple times, and his last bullet hit her arm. She cried out, and fell to her knees. I threw a ball of flame at Ferrus, but he swatted it away. Werewolves began circling around Adrasdos and me. I helped her to her feet. She took a few deep breaths, contorting her face into one that was bold, brave, and fearless.

"You miserable dog. You'll die cursing my name." Adrasdos promised. She smirked, and lunged at Ferrus. His claws raked down her arm, but barely left a scratch. Lupine approached me.

"Hello again, werewolf." I greeted.

"Hell no again, obnoxious child." Lupine shot back.

"Hell no?"

"Hello."

"What?"

"Nothing." He murmured, as he threw a clawed fist at me. I bent backwards, and the claw went over my head. I fell to my back, just as it came down in the air. I swept my leg around, and it caught Lupine's leg, and he tripped.

"Ha. Klutz." I uttered.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard Ferrus growl somewhere in front of me. I caught a glance at him; his back was pressed up against the wall, a knife to his throat.

"Why is a question, and an answer. But where does the 'I don't care' come in?" Adrasdos hissed at her enemy. While I was distracted, claws raked down my arm. I fell forward. Lupine picked me up, and tossed me back into the room.

I heard a scream down the hallway, and a minute later, Adrasdos was shoved into the room. She fell against the wall. Her hands darted out, and caught her in the nick of time. He began to slide down, and she whipped her back against the wall. She slid down, blood quickly staining her shirt.

Adrasdos slid off her overcoat, now in tatters, and examined the three foot-long claw marks running down her chest. She sighed in exasperation, when she saw the marks, but then winced.

"HowareyouVal." She slurred. I ripped off the bottom of my t-shirt, and wrapped it around my arm.

"Fine. How does that buffet work?" I asked.

"Tellitwhatyouwant." She managed. I nodded, and stood up. I ambled over to the buffet, and ordered ten rolls of medical tape, a comforter, and some food. A minute later, our things came. I handed the comforter to Adrasdos. She held her hand out for the medical tape.

The wrapped the couple of rolls around her bods, hiding the wounds. She picked up some food that I gave her, and some water. A minute later, she was sleeping.

I walked back to my cot, and lay down. I quickly was asleep.

Truthfully, I shuffled on my I pod, and when I pressed shuffle, the song to come on would be the song that Valkyrie would hum. I did it a couple times, and all the songs that came on were about couples being away from each other, and how they missed each other. And love songs.

I then realized that all of the characters needed a theme song for this book. I shuffled on these

Fletcher: I'd come for you- Nickelback

Val: only you could love me this way- Keith urban

Tanith: Days go by- Keith urban

Ghastly: Zero- The Smashing Pumpkins

Skulduggery: - Won't go home without you- maroon 5

Adrasdos: Misery- maroon 5

Ferrus: Master of Puppets- Metallica

China: My Sacrifice- Creed

Echo-Gordon: Harder to breathe- Maroon 5

Lupine: burn it to the ground- Nickelback

Echo-Valkyrie: Paint it Black- Rolling Stones

Kenspeckle: Savin Me- Nickelback


	7. Authors note

OK. Adrasdos here. Ok here is a set of questions you can answer if you want. They're for a lucky winner. Whoever I choose, will be in my story. All the rest, some other time. THE INFO ON YOU!

Criteria:

Name

Age

Clothing

Job

Hair

Eye color

Other features

Height

Magical property

Weapon (if any)

Any other things you think that are important

OK. {Please review on this. You will see the results very soon


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I rambled a lot in the story. So here it is: at the end of this chapter, I will set aside some questions for you all, about if you want to be in my story. Remember: I'll only choose ONE. I have but so much stuff to do on this. Please Review, everyone! Enjoy

I was sitting on my couch, thinking about how I would find this Jameson Croon. I was looking his name up in the files of the Sanctuary that I hacked. Why'd they even have files? Anyone could get on. I read some useful information on him. There was even a picture of his house. Bonus!

I imagined myself standing on the front lawn, and I suddenly felt grass under my feet. I cracked open my eyes, and in front of me, was a small cottage made of brick. There were small vines twisting up the side walls and windows. Here, it was snowing softly. It was winter, after all.

I took a couple hesitant steps forward to the door. I paused, and then rapped on it continuously. The door swung open wide, and there was a small person, glaring at me.

She had sharp features and high cheekbones. Her yellow-colored eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was about a foot and a half smaller than me. She seemed slim, but not skinny. Her bright red hair was short, emo really. The girl's lips were orange and full. She wore flame-colored Vans, a bright yellow jacket, and black pants. I noticed that her nails were a light blue color.

This girl stuck me as odd.

"Hello, Fletcher Renn. I am Jameson Croon. I've heard your thoughts, and as much as I'd love to laugh at the fact that you though that I was a boy –Jameson is a _girl name-_ there is business to attend to." She beckoned me inside her flame-colored apartment. Everything was either red, yellow, light blue, or orange. I sat on a comfy chair.

"I have heard you were coming to request my services." Jameson began, sitting across from me. "And I daresay, your story is heartwarming. You are in somewhat luck. I just happen to know someone who would like to see you. "

"And that would be…" I trailed off, waiting for an answer. Jameson laughed in peals of laughter.

"Well, first off this particular person has been very busy lately. She was the only available option left, I'm afraid, so if she seems a bit… Off the rocket, I'm sorry. She is guaranteed to bring your money for you. You must give her something in return."

"And what is that?" I responded the red-head. Jameson smiled sourly.

"Fame. She is currently on the execution list for the Sanctuaries in Russia, Ireland, and England. They all have multiple assassins and detectives searching for her. Those including Adrasdos Dark, the Tesseract (**I know what happened to him, but… What the hell, right? ~Adrasdos)**, Stethen Katzenjammer-"

"Wait, someone's name is _hangover?_" I interrupted.

"His name is called that for a reason, child." Jameson's face darkened. I nodded.

"So, who is this person that I have to talk to?" I pondered.

"Right here!" I voice came from behind me. I turned, to see a girl in a black hood that covers her face, save the sparkling emerald green eyes under them. She was wearing skinny black jeans, with a shining skull belt, black fingerless gloves, knee-high leather boots, and a vampire eye necklace. The girl was pretty short, and I could see a tuft to choppy jet-black hair sticking out of her hood. The girl smiled, and in the shadows of her face, I caught the glint of teeth.

"Hiya, Fletch." She announced, ruffling my perfect hair. I struggled to get it back into place. She laughed, and then sat next to Jameson. I grumbled about my hair, and sat on the small chair again. The girl turned to face.

"Well, Fletcher, I assume that Jamie here has informed you on my requirements. I need to be on the execution list of America, and Australia. Everything has gotten boring after Adrasdos Dark mysteriously disappeared. And-" I stopped her.

"Wait- Adrasdos is gone?"

SPOILER ALERT!

"For now. She disappeared 'bout a month ago. Said that she was searching for Lord Vile."

DONE!

"Really? I thought that Skulduggery had that handled."

"Far from it. Anyway, we arrived at the last place she was at –a forest, amazingly- and there were claw marks on the trees, blood, clumps of hair, scorch marks everywhere, broken trees, and branches. Practically in ruins. She obviously put up a nice fight. She was always talented about that. But, back to the matter at hand. Valkyrie. Here is what you need to do.

"You need to teleport me to the Sydney Opera House, then The Empire State Building. Think you can handle that?" the girl asked. I nodded.

"Sydney, Empire State, Sydney, Empire State. I think that I got it. But- you do have the money, right?" I interrogated.

"Half a million? Sure I do. How dare you shun me, you non-believer! SSSSSSHHHHHUUUUUNNNNNN!" I took a unhesitant step back. Eternal's eyes flashed black.

"Though, you must get me back before sundown. I'm afraid that the _little buddy_ within me won't be able to contain itself."

"You're a vampire?" I asked incredulously, taking another deliberate step back. The girl chuckled.

"See these eyes? Do they _look_ bloody red to you? I'm not like stupid Caelan or mean Dusk. No, dear, I'm a vampire slayer. The thing inside of me is a demon. Don't ask, let's just say that I went to a certain Bobby Mackey's in Kentucky, USA. Damn place. Filled with dark history. But that's why we're here, no? but, no more dilly daddling. Let us go to Sydney Opera."

"Well, may I at least know your name?" I asked, purely of courtesy. The girl nodded, and touched my arm. She paused, though.

"My name? Well, that's easy. Eternal. Eternal Scene."


	9. Chapter 9

Review, damn it. I swear, if you review, you'll end up in ONE of my stories. I'm sick and tired of people reading, but no reviewing. I don't think that you get it. Here ONE MORE TIME.

_**REVIEW, DAMN IT!**_

Don't talk. Just read. Then talk. *grumbles*

Eternal and I were one moment, in the barren, gray, cold, wet wasteland of Ireland, then suddenly in the hot, fresh, warm land of Australia. We were standing in the same group of trees, where Valkyrie had admitted her love to me, then told me to not ruin the moment. I smiled, remembering that day, but my mind was taken somewhere else. We were on a mission.

I followed Eternal down the dirt road, and we walked to the Sydney Opera house. People stared at the amazingnessness of me, and were practically drooling. I smirked, and we kept on trudging down the path. We finally got to a sidewalk, and we followed it, eventually getting to the opera house. Eternal smiled at me, then spoke.

"Stay here, Fletcher, or I'll have to kill you." She left the threat hang open in the air. I nodded solemnly, and sat on a bench, as Eternal ventured inside the opera house…

I let my thoughts wander.

I missed my girlfriend. A lot.

But I was going to save her, and I had until…

Eight o'clock tomorrow.

That came as a surprise. I realized that I hadn't had any sleep yet. I stood from the bench, and walked over to a tree. There was a nice, shady spot that I nestled into. I began to slowly doze off…

I woke up with a start. I was refreshed, ah, the wonders of two hours' of sleep. Sitting dangerously close to me, was a brunette with olive green eyes that were open wide. She was staring into mine. She was wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt. She was wearing a load of bright and girly make up. She had dangle earrings, and high-heels. There was a purse hooked around her hand.

Ew, girly-girls so aren't my type.

I prefer darker girls that aren't afraid to fight, or get their hands a little dirty. Girls that don't have to make themselves pretty. Girls with dark hair. Girls who love black. Hate bats. Know magic. Kick the crap out of bad-guys. Detectives. Girls like…

Valkyrie.

God, I miss her.

"Hello." The girl greeted.

"Hello." I managed, backing away.

"I'm Carlene." The girl spoke with a thick Australian accent. "And you?"

"Fletcher… Renn."

"Well, tell me about yourself, Fletcher Renn."

"Well, I live in a world of magic. I'm a teleporter. I have a girlfriend names Valkyrie Cain who is a necromancer and an elemental, who kicks the hell out of bad guys who try to take over the world on a week-to-week basis, with her mentor, Skulduggery Pleasant who is a skeleton detective. I live in Dublin, Ireland, and am hated by Caelan, a vampire. I came here to get money from a vampire-slayer named Eternal Scene who is inhabited by demons. I have to use the money to get back my girlfriend from a group of werewolves, and possibly any other evil sorcerers who might want to turn her into her ex-ego, Darquesse, who will take over the world, starting with Nye, an it, who is ugly, and kills many people."

Carlene stared at me.

"Handsome AND funny. I wouldn't believe you anyway. Magic doesn't exist."

You'd be surprised, Carlene.

There was suddenly a big explosion from the center of the Sydney Opera House. A girl dressed in black, darted out of the fog, running at me. Carlene screamed in terror, and clung to me. I shoved her off, when Eternal neared.

Carlene's eyes narrowed at the sight of Eternal. I turned to Eternal Scene.

"Eternal, what did you do?" I questioned. She grinned even wider from beneath her hood.

"Well, I was watching someone sing, when I needed to use the loo. I got lost, and passed a big machine that had explosives on it. I passed by it, and accidently happened to set it off. I ran out here. But, now, it's time for New York. Hopefully, I'm on the Australian's execution list. Come, Fletch. Let's get your money to save your girlfriend." She held out her hand.

I took it, but then turned to Carlene, who was silent behind us. Her jaw was dropped.

"Ciao, Carlene. Oh yes, and stop hitting on guys, we hate it when we're dreaming about our kidnapped girlfriends, and how much time we have left, and we wake to a creepy stalker looking at us." I smiled one last time, the took Eternal's shoulder.

I winked at Carlene, and then teleported.

I'd muster that Carlene fainted.

OK CLICK THE REVIEW THING HERE VVVVVVVVVVVV

Thanks


	10. Chapter 10

I'm here, with my next chapter in my fabulous story today, people. I'm on a streak. Yeah. Please enjoy. Read, and review, as said. Adrasdos Dark, Jameson Croon, Daniel, Libintia, and Rane. So, no takesies. Without my permission, of course. Here we go:

We were suddenly a dark alley near the ice skating rink. It was morning, and the sun was just rising. The ice skating rink hadn't opened yet, but the Empire State building was right near that. I poked my head out the alleyway, and looked both ways. No one was there, or coming. I motioned for Eternal to follow me.

We hurried out of the alley, and began walking down the street, with our heads facing the ground. We were walking briskly in the cold weather. We passed an alarming rate of people soon enough, we were at the Empire State Building.

I turned, and waited outside, while Eternal went and did her thing. I was just standing there –loitering, is what I was told the technical term is- when a cop came up.

"You're under arrest, son." He gruffly mentioned. He grabbed my wrist, but I wrenched it away, talking.

"Now, you wait just a minute here. I'm waiting for my friend here. She is going to have a tour here in a few days, and she just wanted to know if her guide would still be coming. He is Australian, so…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. Right, kid. You were loitering." The cop told me. I raised an eyebrow, and forced out my trademark grin.

"I've been standing here for a minute and a half. That's not loitering. And actually, I was talking on my Bluetooth. You came out, and I put it away, knowing that you'd need to talk to me for some absurd reason."

"Son, I don't got any time for this. You're coming with me for loitering and stalling. You're going to have to spend the night in jail, I'm afraid."

"Please no, sir. You can't tell my parents. They… They get angry easily." I hinted, and his face clicked. I could almost hear hid 'click'. He smiled sweetly, and then stood next to me.

"Well, then I'm just going to have to wait with you for your pretty lady coming out soon. Very soon." He smiled, but there was an explosion, and Eternal was suddenly next to me.

"Fletcher, we have to go. We can't be too close to a burning building, you know. Good day to you officer." Eternal rushed. She grabbed my arm, and pulled me away, as debris began to sprinkle down to the ground. A small crowd had begun to form around the building.

We had to shove past people, mumbling apologies at them. No one even formed an aisle for us. Everyone was screaming and running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"What did you do?" I yelled at Eternal, above the noise of the crowd. A tall man with a floppy hat on looked at us, while Eternal told me what happened.

"I set aflame the elevator. It fell, and then exploded. Period."

"You just damaged a national capital." The tall man yelled at Eternal. Many people stared at us, and began to close in.

"Suggestions?" I asked.

"Pretty bloody obvious, Fletcher." She scowled. We immediately took off running in fourth gear. Eternal was shoving people out of the way this way and that. She'd grab onto the pockets of their coats to keep herself from falling. We rounded a corner to meet a riot of people with torches and guns. My eyes grew huge.

I whipped around to see many cops coming our way. I shared a glance at Eternal, and took her shoulder, and hauled her down an alleyway. I looked up at a fire escape, and teleported to the highest I could see.

Metal was beneath my feet. Eternal ran up before me, up to the top. When we were close enough, Eternal manipulated the air to send her over the top. She then reached down, and helped me see the roof top. I fell back down to the floor, then teleported to the parapet. I landed with my feet perfectly balanced.

I stepped down, right next to eternal. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and we teleported back to Jameson's house. Jameson was sitting in a big red chair, reading the paper.

"Hello Eternal, Fletcher. So did you manage to trash the Sydney opera House and The Empire State Building? Judging by all of the panicked thought in America and Australia, you did. Congrats."

"Yes, thank you lots, Fletcher. I wouldn't be surprised that the next time we meet, I'll be behind bars, then you'll be too busy to get me out. Well, here is your half a million in mullah." Eternal held out fifteen brown leather wallets. I rifled through them.

"You keep fifteen wallets?" I questioned. Eternal shook her head in glee.

"No, those aren't mine. During the fall of the Empire State Building, I pickpocketed many Europeans. They smell like Europe. All the American small like… I'm not sure. But that's half a million, there."

"You never had the money in the first place, and you were just relying on the fact that you would pickpocket it all?" I wondered incredulously. Eternal grinned, and shook her head up and down. I gave her a cocky grin, and shook her hand.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to get interrogated by some Irish Sanctuary Associates. Good day to you." Eternal tipped her hat, and turned out the door. I raised an eyebrow, and then turned to Jameson, who wasn't there. In her place was a note.

Fletcher-

You must hurry to get to Valkyrie Cain in time. You have the money, and now you must be there in three hours. It may not seem that way, but you were gone for a day. I have contacted Skulduggery for you, and he is already at your apartment. Go now, Renn, and good luck with Ferrus.

~ Jameson Croon

I closed my eyes and teleported to my apartment. Skulduggery was sitting on my couch with his skull in his gloved hands. He looked up when he heard me. I dropped the wallets on the table.

"Well, fancy that lot of cash."

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, everyone. I've decided to (after this) make a sequel. The next story will be called The Werewolf King. Yes, it may sound cheesy and weird, but, buck up. Please review, naturally, and enjoy!

Approximately 2 hours and fifty-nine minutes later…

I was shifting on my feet, carrying a briefcase. I was waiting outside Lockheart's warehouse. Everything was white. The warehouse walls, the streets and grass, the sky –well, that's gray, but, what the hell- the cars, etc...etc.…etc... A small door slid open, and a tall, bulky man stepped out. He had red hair that was long and ravenous eyes. He was wearing only a short sleeved shirt, and shorts. He spotted me, and walked up.

"Fletcher Renn, right?" He interrogated. I nodded. "Well, Ferrus wants to see you personally. Will you please come with me?" The werewolf continued. I cautiously approached him, and followed him inside the big building.

Inside, everything was dark, wet, and gloomy. There were candles and torches hooked onto the walls, providing us small light. There were puddles everywhere I stepped.

I ambled down the dank hallway, splish-splashing behind the werewolf ahead of me. I finally got to a door at the end of the hallway that many intricate designs in it, that were golden. The werewolf knocked on the doors, and they slid open.

The room was huge. At the farthest end of it, was a bronze throne that Ferrus sat upon. Next to him was Valkyrie, with her hands behind her back, and on her knees. I couldn't see her face, because her hair covered it. She looked fine. I sprinted up to her, but two werewolves stepped in front of her, baring their spears.

I took a big step back, and regarded Ferrus.

"Hello, Renn." He greeted.

"Here's your damn money, now give me back my girlfriend." I ordered, throwing the briefcase at Ferrus. He caught it right before it hit his face. He grinned evilly, and then opened it, scanning the insides. His grin turned wider.

"Well done, Final Teleporter. You have all 500,000$. You may have your pathetic girlfriend back." Ferrus snarled. The two werewolves stepped out the way, and I dashed to Valkyrie. I untied her hands, and enveloped her in a tight hug. She weakly hugged me back.

I put my hands on her shoulders, and brushed her hair out of the way. Her face was mottled and bruised. That's when I realized that she had bandages all over her. I growled, and spun to Ferrus.

"What. Did. You. Do." I hissed at him. Ferrus's face looked slightly amused. He chuckled.

"When one of my prisoners tries to escape, they are punished. But she wasn't the only one punished. The Dark girl was, too. Actually, Dark couldn't be here now. She is too weak. Healing, though. Smart girl."

Adrasdos was _here_ all the time?

Valkyrie shakily stood up next to me.

"We're leaving. Follow me though." She whispered in my ear really fast.

"Fine. Well, we have to be going, Ferrus. Good bye." I waved, then turned out the door. The werewolf that escorted me in, followed us.

Right when the door closed, the werewolf handed Valkyrie her necromancy ring. She slipped it on, then used the shadows to pin the werewolf to the wall.

A fist of shadows came out of the blackness, and hit the werewolf. His eyes rolled back in his eyes, and he fell in a heap. Valkyrie turned to me, and crushed her lips to mine.

Her arms wound around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. It felt so good to have her back in my arms. All I needed this time, two days ago, was to have a kiss from her.

Five minutes later…

Valkyrie pulled back from me, looking blissful, when she seemed to remember something.

"Adrasdos. We have to go back to get her." She worriedly whispered. I nodded, and followed her down the hall, hand in hand. We heard footsteps ahead of us, and we backed up against the wall. I could feel Valkyrie send a wall of air at the torches and candles. They blew out.

The werewolf noticed the torches go out, and re-lit them. I went up behind him, and put him in a headlock. Shadows went around his mouth, keeping him quiet. The struggles got weaker, until the werewolf crumpled to the floor.

We repeated this procedure a couple times, until we reached the door that Adrasdos was kept in.

"Ready?" Val asked.

I nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back in black (ACDC song, sorry) –seriously, I wear all black. No, I'm not goth, or emo, but black is just a genius color. Almost as genius as me. Please read, review, and enjoy. Sorry for the no-update thing for a while. Busy days, as usual.

The room was white, with lots of blood all over the place. There were two cots, a buffet-thing, a bookshelf, a television, and a stereo system. In a corner, was Adrasdos, looking pale. Duh, she's a vampire. No, I mean paler than that. She was sitting on a bunch of blankets. She was also wearing cut and scraped clothing.

Valkyrie walked up hesitantly.

"Adrasdos?" she offered. The vampire didn't answer. She just kept her head down. "Adrasdos." Valkyrie stated, placing her hand on the vampire's shoulder. Adrasdos whipped her head up, and let out a feral snarl, making Val step back.

Adrasdos' face immediately straightened. She smiled.

"Sorry, Val. I was sleeping of some sort. You just scared me half to death." Adrasdos admitted, standing up. "We breaking out?" she finished. She hadn't even glanced at me.

"Correction: you're breaking out. I'm free to go." Val filled in. Adrasdos finally raised her eyes, and looked into mine.

"Fletcher, so it is you! Hello." She held out her hand, and I took it. We shook hands. While we were formally greeting, I took Val's hand, and we teleported to my apartment. Val stumbled, but Adrasdos stayed erect. I caught Val.

"Take a seat." I ushered Adrasdos. She did so, in a chair. I sat on the couch with Valkyrie.

"So, how did you manage to get the half a mil.?' Adrasdos started, making good conversation. My girlfriend looked at me expectantly.

"Well, I went to your Uncle's house," I began, looking at Val, "and met Echo-Gordon. I asked him for advice, and he suggested either your reflection, or he had another option.

"So, I teleported to your room, to see your reflection doing your homework. I asked it if it knew anything that could help. It said that it did, but it needed something in return. A kiss. I teleported back to Echo-Gordon as fast as I could, and asked him for the back-up.

"He showed me his study, and gave me a black box. I looked in it, then brought it to Tanith, Skulduggery, and China. Skulduggery was amazed by the genius of an Echo-Stone, Val. We told you the situation, and you suggested Jameson Croon.

"I went to her house, and she showed me Eternal Scene. I had to do a favor for her.

"I took her to Australia, and Eternal blew a gigantic hole in the Sydney Opera house, in order to be on the execution list in Australia. We bolted out of there, and went to New York. Eternal then blew up the elevator shafts of the Empire State Building, and we teleported back to Jameson's.

"AS it turns out, Eternal pick-pocketed fifteen Europeans while we were running, all of which were very rich. Eternal gave me the money, and I waited for about three hours to get to the warehouse." I finished. Adrasdos smiled, then stood up.

"Well, thank you for-er- saving my life. I have to go see Kenspeckle. I guess that I'll see you soon." She stuttered.

"Not to be rude, but why would we see you soon?" I questioned. Adrasdos slapped a hand to her face.

"Val is still bruised an' bloody. She's going to have to get fixed, no?" she smiled, then walked out of the apartment. I turned to Valkyrie.

"I missed you." I uttered.

"Not as much as I missed you." She whispered back.

"Not as much as I missed _me." _Valkyrie laughed, and slid her hands around my shoulders. I wrapped my hands around her waist. I slowly descended to kiss her. Our lips touched. Val melted into the kiss, intertwining our feet. Her hands were tangled into my already-perfect hair.

Damn. I need to fix that. Back to the hair gel store.

We finally resurfaced for air. Valkyrie glanced at my hair, then giggled. I growled playfully, then began tickling her. She squealed, and began to go into hysterics. She managed to slap me in the face, and I stopped.

"Come…. WE have. To. See. Kenspeckle." She was out of breath from laughing so much. I sighed, and teleported to the room Valkyrie usually stays in. I led her to the sheeted bed. She sat down.

We waited for no more than ten seconds, when Adrasdos walked in. She paused, looking at us.

"Hello." She sighed, crawling onto a bed across the room.

"You know that Kenspeckle hates vampires, no?" I informed.

"You know that currently I don't look like a vampire, no?" Adrasdos retorted, mimicking my voice perfectly. It wasn't true. She still looked like a vampire.

Kenspeckle walked in, and looked at Valkyrie. He face-palmed, and then walked up to her.

"This better be good." I heard him mutter. "Hello, annoying child. Valkyrie." He nodded to both of us.

"Don't forget me!" Adrasdos called. Kenspeckle turned to her, and his smile dropped. He took a large step back, pulling out his seawater.

"Please, Kenspeckle. You really think that that would do something?" Adrasdos pinpointed. Kenspeckle paused, then gruffly put the vial back. "And furthermore- I'm a good vampire. Not good, like Caelan good, because we all know that Caelan sucks. Good as in yeah. Good. Better than Caelan, really. Also, I only eat my prey at night. And what time is it….?"

"11:59pm."

"Damn. Well, I'll be back in the 'morrow. Bye." Adrasdos hopped off the bed, and sprinted out the door.

"That girl…" Kenspeckle trailed off. He turned back to me.

"And _you._ I already have to lecture detective Pleasant and Valkyrie, but now you? Hell just got a lot colder."

"I'm so excited to get lectured be a 900- year old Yoda wanna be. Who is excited, jumping for joy even. Let's have a show of hands. Anyone?" Kenspeckle gave me the evil eye, then began working on fixing my girlfriend.

"Well, as the victim of another attack, I must inform you that the dangers of surviving this was one to ten thousand, four hundred fifty-six. And furthermore…"

OK. Lecturing Kenspeckle channel. Sorry for no updates people. And thanks for all of the awesome support!

Eternal: PM me back soon!


End file.
